Jardim secreto
by Saky-Moon
Summary: Daquele dia em diante, aquele local seria visitado mais vezes pelos dois. Seria o jardim secreto deles. [InoxShikamaru]


Jardim Secreto

Ino estava entediada. Desde as oito da manhã que ela ficava sentada atrás do balcão da loja de flores de sua família. E já era hora do almoço! E pra piorar, pouquíssimos fregueses passaram por lá. A garota finalmente ficou de pé e foi andando até uma janela que havia na loja. Sentiu a brisa em seu rosto e finalmente deu um suave sorriso. Quando ela olhou ao redor, viu seu companheiro de time, Shikamaru, andando sem rumo.

Shikamaru tinha "cansado de observar as nuvens" e agora procurava um lugar para almoçar. Ele olhou de relance para Ino na janela e virou o rosto, tentando fingir que não havia visto a garota. Ino era sempre tão problemática para ele. Porém não adiantou. Ino já havia notado ele ali.

- Shikamaru! – Ino o chamou, sorrindo e acenando.

Shikamaru suspirou e virou-se para ela. Ele estava com as mãos nos bolsos e com aquela cara de preguiçoso.

- Yo, Ino. – Foi o que ele respondeu.

- Onde está indo? – A garota perguntou finalmente.

Ino debruçou-se sobre a janela, olhando para ele enquanto esperava sua resposta. Shikamaru olhou para o céu, suspirando. Que problemático. Ela ia querer ir com ele provavelmente.

- Estou procurando um lugar para almoçar... – Shikamaru disse finalmente.

- Ahh... Posso ir com você? Está um tédio isso aqui. – Ino perguntou, sorrindo para ele.

- Hunf... Tanto faz. – Ele deu de ombros, ainda com as mãos nos bolsos.

Ino retirou seu avental e o deixou sobre a mesa. Ela pegou uma caixinha retangular que estava enrolada com uma toalha azul clara e foi até a porta da loja. Depois ela colocou uma placa e colocou na porta. A placa dizia "Fechado para almoço". Depois a garota procurou por Shikamaru e ele já estava em seu caminho. Ela apressou os passos até ficar ao lado dele.

- E cadê o seu almoço? – Ela perguntou, vendo que Shikamaru não levava nada com ele.

- Eu acho que vou comprar algo por aí... – Ele respondeu, suspirando.

- Não precisa! Eu divido meu almoço com você se quiser. Eu estou de dieta mesmo. – Ela disse, sorrindo.

Shikamaru olhou a garota de lado, fitando aquele belo sorriso e então voltou a olhar para a frente.

- Não sei porquê você faz dieta. Está bonita assim... – Ele corou um pouco.

- Ah.. Obrigada. – O sorriso de Ino ficou maior e ela corou bem de leve – A propósito... Onde estamos indo?

- Sei lá. Conhece algum lugar tranqüilo? – Ele a olhou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Na verdade sim. E acho que você vai adorar. – Ino sorriu para ele e foi andando na frente – Vem comigo!

Ela apressou o passo, abraçando a caixinha com seu almoço e esperando ser seguida por ele. Shikamaru continuou com as mãos nos bolsos e deu um longo suspiro, resmungando algo, mas acabou indo atrás dela. Os dois seguiram pela floresta e Shikamaru imaginava quanto tempo ainda ia levar para chegarem em seu destino final.

- Oe, Ino... Pra onde você está nos levando? – Ele perguntou finalmente.

- Dá pra ser um pouco paciente? Já estamos quase lá! – Ela disse, sorrindo e olhando-o por cima do ombro.

Novamente ele resmungou algo inaudível. Ele estava andando de olhos fechados e com o corpo um pouco curvado. Ele apenas parou quando finalmente ouviu a voz da garota.

- Chegamos Shikamaru! – Ino falou sorrindo e exibindo o lugar com os braços abertos.

Shikamaru abriu os olhos e nem conseguiu acreditar naquilo. Havia um belo lago bem na frente deles, com uma cachoeira ali perto. Havia um belo jardim perto do lago. Pequenas flores nasciam aqui e ali. Havia também uma enorme árvore que proporcionava uma sombra gostosa. Shikamaru se aproximou mais do lago, olhando tudo ao redor.

- Incrível... Ino... Eu não sabia que você conhecia um lugar assim. – Ele a olhou, sua expressão cansada havia mudado.

- É porque este é o meu jardim secreto. – Ela sorriu para ele e foi até o lago, sentando na beira do mesmo – Pelo menos era... Eu e a Sakura descobrimos esse lugar... Era nosso jardim secreto. – Ino suspirou, com um sorriso triste.

Shikamaru ficou olhando para a sua companheira de time e ficou um pouco preocupado. Ele se aproximou, sentando ao lado dela. Shikamaru fitou o lago e encostou uma mão no ombro de Ino.

- Eu não sei o que houve entre você e a Sakura... Mas com certeza não foi sua culpa, Ino. – Ele disse, meio sério.

Ino sabia que Shikamaru estava tentando animá-la. A garota sorriu de leve e levou uma mão até o lago, jogando água no rosto dele.

- Obrigada... – Ela riu, olhando-o.

Shikamaru ficou meio sem reação no começo, mas então deu um sorrisinho de lado e jogou água nela também. Ino ficou surpresa, não imaginou que ele aceitaria a brincadeira. Por um longo momento os dois começaram aquela guerra, jogando água um no outro, rindo, se divertindo. Finalmente os dois pararam, cansados e deitaram na grama, um ao lado do outro, fitando o céu.

- Ino... Obrigado. – Shikamaru disse, fechando os olhos lentamente – Esse lugar é maravilhoso.

- Não precisa agradecer. – Ino aproximou um pouco o rosto e o beijou na bochecha, corando levemente.

Shikamaru abriu os olhos de repente ao sentir aquele beijo. Ficou vermelho instantaneamente e a olhou. Ino sorria, ainda um pouco sem jeito por ter tido coragem de fazer aquilo. Shikamaru ficou olhando para ela e aproximou o rosto, surpreendendo-a. Ele encostou os lábios nos dela e assim ficaram durante alguns segundos. Shikamaru afastou o rosto, olhando nos olhos de Ino, ainda vermelho.

- Me... Me desculpe...! – Ele disse finalmente.

Ino ficou olhando para ele e então sorriu de leve. Ela levou uma mão até o rosto dele e disse, num tom de brincadeira.

- Desculpo nada! Devolve meu primeiro beijo! – Ela riu de leve e o puxou, beijando-o novamente.

Shikamaru ficou sem ação. Mas pouco a pouco ele correspondeu aquele beijo. Estava mais calmo já que Ino havia aceitado seus sentimentos e correspondido. Estava feliz por estar ali com ela. Pouco a pouco ele percebia o quanto aquela garota era importante. Pouco a pouco, Ino percebia o quanto queria estar sempre perto dele. Daquele dia em diante, aquele local seria visitado mais vezes pelos dois. Seria o jardim secreto deles.


End file.
